September 28, 2012 Smackdown results
The September 28, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on September 25, 2012 at the First Niagara Center in Buffalo, New York. Summary In one of the biggest main events in SmackDown history, The World's Largest Athlete went one-on-one with The Viper in a World Heavyweight Championship No. 1 Contender's Match, while a tournament was introduced by SmackDown General Manager Booker T to establish the new No. 1 contenders to the WWE Tag Team Titles. Four days after using the WMD to knockout both Brodus Clay and Tensai on Raw, Big Show came to SmackDown to declare that he was back and that he wanted the World Heavyweight Title. Recalling the embarrassment of his last World Title reign, which lasted 45 seconds, the giant stated that when the Superstar that defeated him, Daniel Bryan, lost that title in 18 seconds at WrestleMania, it was a true turning point in his career. He then stated, in no uncertain terms, that he was the one Superstar on the roster that could beat current World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus. Big Show was soon interrupted by Randy Orton, the serpentine competitor that he would face in the SmackDown main event to try and become the No. 1 contender to The Great White's championship gold at WWE Hell in a Cell. The Viper said that if The World's Largest Athlete thought he would stand in between him and his 10th World Title, he would “not be standing for much longer.” As the fierce adversaries contemplated whether the main event would see someone get “bit by the RKO or hit with a KO,” Alberto Del Rio emerged, demanding that — because he was “cheated” in his World Title Match at Night of Champions and “better than both Orton and Big Show combined” — both Superstars would be moving to the back of the line. But as The Mexican Aristocrat entered the ring, The Viper wasted no time hitting Del Rio with the RKO. One week ago, an accidental distraction by Aksana, helped Santino Marella overcome United States Champion, Antonio Cesaro, in a non-title match. As a result, two things happened: The Swiss titleholder broke up with the beautiful Diva in five languages and The Italian Stallion earned an opportunity to get the U.S. Title back. Aksana's reaction was captured over the weekend in a WWE.com exclusive. In the explosive championship match that followed, there was no sign of Cesaro's discarded ex. But that didn't stop the action from heating up in a hurry. When the battle between the two fierce competitors moved to the top rope, Cesaro attempted to hit the Neutralizer from high above the canvas, only to be treated to a supersized back-body-drop by the former champion. However, when Santino followed him down with a headbutt, Cesaro had enough presence of mind to move, allowing the Swiss Superstar to successfully hit the Neutralizer on his second attempt for the victory. In a match highly anticipated on social media for a long time now, Beth Phoenix squared off against her friend Natalya in her hometown of Buffalo, N.Y. The desire of the two battling beauties turned more and more volatile with every moment that passed, especially after Beth reached the ropes to escape her opponent's signature Sharpshooter and Natalya miraculously kicked out of the Glam Slam! And in the end of a contest that truly could have gone either way, The Glamazon reversed a pin attempt by the third-generation Diva to grab the quick pinfall. After the bell, Divas Champion Eve emerged on the top of the ramp, apologizing for striking Beth on Monday Night Raw in the heat of the moment, as accusations were flying over Kaitlyn's discovery that her attacker at Night of Champions had blond hair. But, moments after saying sorry, the Assistant to the SmackDown General Manager added that until an investigation into the matter could be concluded, The Fabulous Firebird was indefinitely suspended! Though SmackDown GM Booker T reversed Eve's decision moments later, the controversy surrounding Kaitlyn's attack continued to rage on. SmackDown General Manager Booker T announced that a Tag Team Elimination Tournament to name the new No. 1 contenders for the WWE Tag Team Titles will take place between eight different teams in the coming weeks. The winners will face Daniel Bryan and Kane, Team Hell No, for the titles at WWE Hell in a Cell. For weeks now, the reemerging Wade Barrett has taken the Barrett Barrage to a new level of absolute destruction. On SmackDown this week, despite an extremely strong effort by Zack Ryder, Barrett avoided the Broski Boot, roaring back minutes later to overtake Long Island Iced-Z with the devastating Souvenir elbow. Fearing that — with all the abuse The Miz has taken from Ryback lately — the Intercontinental Champion might have been suffering from “memory loss” and therefore forgot to introduce him, Sheamus decided to emerge on “Miz TV” before he was called to the ring. Though The Great White immediately threw one of the Miz's chairs out of the ring, poked fun at the host in numerous ways and refused to let him get a word in edgewise. The Awesome One would not be denied. Regrouping, Miz began to list the many ways people would have to pay to experience him, spouting off his own accolades, before pointing out how either Big Show or Randy Orton were sure to defeat The Celtic Warrior at WWE Hell in a Cell. Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero soon interrupted the situation, with Mr. Money in the Bank pointing out that no matter who won the pay-per-view World Title Match, he guaranteed that he would walk out of WWE Hell in a Cell with the World Heavyweight Championship. Hearing enough, the first-ever Irish-born World Heavyweight Champion opted to attack both Superstars, igniting a brawl that once again tore the “Miz TV” set apart and ended with The Great White sending both Miz and Ziggler over the top rope. On the same night that SmackDown GM Booker T set up an eight-team elimination tournament to determine the new No. 1 contenders to WWE Tag Team Champions Team Hell No at WWE Hell in a Cell, Team Rhodes Scholars advanced to the quarterfinals. After Sandow grabbed Jey Uso out of the ring, it caused Jimmy Uso to become momentarily distracted on the top rope. When Jimmy finally leaped at Cody Rhodes, the grandson of a plumber raised his knees to meet him. This set up the Cross Rhodes and the important tag team victory. After reigning supreme over Intercontinental Champion The Miz in a non-title match on Raw and engaging in a noticeable stare down with WWE Champion CM Punk, Ryback faced the largest opponent he has ever faced, Tensai. And despite of the size of his intimidating foe, Ryback pulled of the seemingly impossible, delivering the Shell Shocked to the massive grappler to remain undefeated. Before Randy Orton could face Big Show, he was attacked in the back by Alberto Del Rio, the Superstar he hit with the RKO at the start of the show. The Mexican Aristocrat then tried to take his prey's place in the No. 1 Contender's Match, only to be stopped by the now-injured Viper. After taking his attacker down, WWE's Apex Predator insisted on facing the giant anyway, battling for the right to face World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus at WWE Hell in a Cell. In the ensuing showdown, the courageous Orton attempted time and time again to overcome not only the fierce giant, but also his own injured midsection. The wrath that he had to endure for the majority of the contest was so vicious, that when he finally regrouped and countered the chokeslam to hit the RKO, he couldn't seem to execute it fully. Possibly for this reason, Show kicked out of the dreaded finishing maneuver! The giant then hit two chokeslams for the huge win, making him the new No. 1 contender to The Great White's World Title at WWE Hell on a Cell. After the bell, following an argument with a fan, The World's Largest Athlete returned to the ring and hit his fallen opponent with the WMD. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Johnny Curtis defeated Michael McGillicutty *Antonio Cesaro © defeated Santino Marella to retain the WWE United States Championship (4:11) *Beth Phoenix defeated Natalya (4:14) *Wade Barrett defeated Zack Ryder (3:15) *Rhodes Scholars (Cody Rhodes & Damien Sandow) defeated The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) in a WWE Tag Team Title #1 Contendership Tournament First Round Match (1:56) *Ryback defeated Tensai (2:06) *Big Show defeated Randy Orton in a World Heavyweight Title #1 Contendership Match (11:30) *Dark Match: Sheamus © defeated Alberto Del Rio to retain the World Heavyweight Championship WWE Tag Team Tournament ;Tournament so far ;For finished brackets Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Show, Orton & Del Rio all attempted to assert themselves Smackdown 28.9.12.1.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.2.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.3.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.4.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.5.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.6.jpg Antonio Cesaro v Santino Marella Smackdown 28.9.12.7.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.8.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.9.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.10.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.11.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.12.jpg Beth Phoenix v Natalya Smackdown 28.9.12.13.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.14.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.15.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.16.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.17.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.18.jpg Wade Barrett v Zack Ryder Smackdown 28.9.12.19.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.20.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.21.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.22.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.23.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.24.jpg Miz TV Smackdown 28.9.12.25.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.26.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.27.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.28.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.29.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.30.jpg Rhodes Scholars v The Usos Smackdown 28.9.12.31.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.32.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.33.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.34.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.35.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.36.jpg Ryback v Tensai Smackdown 28.9.12.37.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.38.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.39.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.40.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.41.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.42.jpg Big Show v Randy Orton Smackdown 28.9.12.43.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.44.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.45.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.46.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.47.jpg Smackdown 28.9.12.48.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #684 at CAGEMATCH.net * #684 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2012 television events